eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Alternate Advancement
Lower Level AA I would just like to point out a few things about lower level AA to see if I get any responses before I decide to just edit the page. I've seen some people claim that all level 10+ quests that are not-repeatable always give aa. I, however, had a different experience in the zone The Forest Ruins in which I received no AA untill I reached the quest Reinforcements . I am unsure of this. Some other responses I got were just a bunch of agreeing with eachother about what they were saying without giving any sort of explaination other than self-satisfaction that it would be how they would do it if they were in charge. However, given that they aren't, I was still skeptical considering my own experience with it tells me otherwise. I would also like to cite that many quests that are above level 10 in the Crossroads and the cabin in Antonica do not give aa, even though they are not repeatable. Many level 10+ quests since GU31 have not given aa when they have before. -- Tricit 20:47 Thursday, March 29, 2007 (EST) Altered for RoK I've altered the total amount numbers posted from 100 to 140, and 50 to 70. ~Kage :thanks, but its not entirely true. until you hit 71, you are still limited to 100 (50/50) total points. --Uberfuzzy 14:45, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::That the 40 more unlock when you hit 71 was a bug and got fixed the day after launch as far as i know.Chillispike 15:24, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::nope, not a bug, and its still in place. was by design. they didnt want low level people to grind out way more AAs then they should be able to. --Uberfuzzy 16:19, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Yup, after some research i found the miss understanding i think. You can gain 101AA when you hit 70 but you can't spend em till you are 71. :) Chillispike 16:34, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::::AA / Level Requirement Question :::::You can earn over 100 points. You just can't spend more than 50 in the class and subclass trees until you are 71 :::::-- 22:42, September 16, 2009 (UTC) AA from Quests Completing non-repeatable quests ...... Some repeatable quests give AA too but only the first time you make them. Chillispike 15:24, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Turn off how do you turn off aa xp :Turning off a xp is not possible, but you don't have to spend the points you collected. -- 08:33, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I worked on the general AA page. Some of the info was painfully outdated (we still had a mention of level locking, a dead link) and the section for "tips" included some very confusing language. We need to add a section for Tradeskill AA on that page, especially since they gave us the ability to earn those AA from crafting levels alone around GU61 or so. I'd be happy to write up the info if someone with more brain power than me wants to add it to the menu-list and include the page-jump in the table of contents near the top. Now if you'll excuse me...it is time to sleep before I see something else and edit it. I'll check back in the next couple of days. :) Yasuewho (talk) 14:43, January 21, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho Update: I woke up and had coffee and remembered how to add a section for Tradeskill AA. The links to specific Live Updates for Prestige AA and Tradeskill AA are still not fixed yet. For now, they point to the generic page on Live Updates. I chose to put the info on Tradeskill AA below the info on Prestige AA, even though Tradeskill AA are earned later. The decision to do so was made (for now) since everyone will eventually get some form of Prestige AA, but not everyone takes up a Tradeskill. Adding a page for (general) Tradeskill AA In the next couple of days I'll try to get some screenshots of the tree and write up a page for Tradeskill AA. I thought I'd mention it here in case I missed an existing page (been a long couple'a days) or if anyone has a screenshot ready to go and wants to get it started. Yasuewho (talk) 23:47, January 21, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho Update: I completed the Tradeskill AA page, but who knows if I stared at it too long and missed "tyops". Someone might want to have a look-see. 07:05, January 25, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho Adventure AA confusion with F2P level cap change I updated a lot of the really outdated info on this topic, but there's one very complicated thing that really needs to be verified and clarified. I'll try to explain my confusion, but I warn you, my head is about to explode from exhaustion, so my description of why may be confusing too. I know that, with tradeskills and Tradeskill Prestige Talents, reaching lvl 90 results new AA points when you are 20% into a level. Because I pay a sub, it never occurred to me that the recent changes to F2P restrictions, combined with the fact that they can get to 92 adventure level now without buying the Tears of Veesahn expansion, may or may not effect the way their percentages work between 90 and 92, even with the 50/50 locked slider. This shouldn't change Tradeskill AA, since that has zero to do with the slider and (because they can't get to level 93 and get more AA), but does it impact their adventure AA? In the past, they could only reach 90 anyway, so the 90-95 auto-conversion was moot for them. If they hit 92, is it just a longer road to get max AA because they are behind or, once they hit 92 does an auto-conversion rate that's the same for even paid players alter the 50/50 in some way? Does the 50/50 split go poof for them at 92 and they get AA at anotter set rate? This occurred to me because one of the outdated notes in the section under the How Do I Earn Alternate Advancement; an older note mentioned a limitation on the way AA was gained if you had only purchased The Shadow Oddessy expansion and you couldn't go beyond that level max, which in turn effected AA. The note itself was confusing given how outdated it was, so I took it out until we can verify/clarify/update. So...if you're not as confused as I am, or better versed in the changes and limits, can someone else try to confirm how it all works with the changes? What's throwing it off for me is that 50/50 split that F2P is stuck with, but the increase in level cap they now have. Bah! I am probably making this more complicated than it is, so I give up for tonight. This is too much like math. ;) Yasuewho (talk) 08:00, January 25, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho